


The Knight and the Lady

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Apple White is a Little Shit, Attraction, Author Is Not Religious, Denial of Feelings, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, No Angst, No Sex, Out of Character, Post-TV Special: Dragon Games (Ever After High), Romantic Fluff, Self-Denial, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: In the end, it isn't always the prince that wins.
Relationships: (one-sided) Daring Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Ever After High





	The Knight and the Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing in the fairytale themes for some reason? Idk, it's really weird.

Given the status of her family, she supposed in the end she would never amount to anything. After all, most good things came to an end, and Darling Charming suspected that her escapades would be no different.

But it was better to have a taste of freedom than none at all.

Darling Charming hides behind armour in more ways than one. Hopping from realm to realm, hidden under the guise of a White Knight, helps her feel powerful in a way becoming a princess never could.

There was something thrilling about the danger of adventure, the rush of adrenaline, the glory that came with accomplishment. At home she would play her guise, all curtseys and tea parties and fancy dresses, but it was away where she could finally be herself.  _ Free. _

And so she ran. Her horse galloping along the countryside meadow, armour clanking uncomfortably against the animal’s fur, hair flying free as she laughed gaily. This, this was what she needed. Nothing but the wind against her face and the rush of freedom to accompany her. 

She had sometimes entertained the idea of a partner, someone to share her adventures with, someone who would  _ understand _ her in a way her family never could. But Darling knew that her wishes were just that, wishes. No man would ever be willing to stay with anything less than the perfect princess. Or rather, a girl who chose to be a different way. 

It didn’t stop her from dreaming, though she hoped her fantasies could be curbed before she started seeking reality. But, perhaps that moment would arrive sooner than she thought.

In the distance, Darling could hear soft sobs coming from the direction of a deserted meadow. She frowned, pulling on the reins of the stallion. As she came to a stop closer to the meadow, she could hear the sobs increasing in their volume. 

Darling frowned at the sound, dismounting her horse as she ungracefully landed on her feet. If there was someone in trouble nearby, it was her duty to help them. She stealthily inched towards the meadow, hidden near the shadows in case it was dangerous, until she stood directly outside the entrance. 

She twisted her neck around to peer through the entrance, and what she saw both shocked and relieved her. 

There was a girl hunched over on the grass, her form trembling from the sheer force of her sobs as she cried miserably. She obviously came from a higher class, her jewelry looked of the highest quality and the fabric of her dress was made of the same expensive silk Darling was used to wearing.

Darling wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or disappointed with her revelation. On one hand, there was no one that was truly in danger, but on the other hand, she had been looking forward to getting some action since the past few dull days at the castle. 

Her heart panged at the sight of the girl, her instincts telling her to go comfort whoever it was.  _ Curse her conscience. _

With that thought, Darling stepped out of sight and strode up to the crying girl. She had crossed over in a few steps, and tapped on the girl’s shoulder to get her attention. The lady looked up at her, tears running down her face as she convulsed with sobs.

“Calm yourself,” Darling murmured, cupping the girl’s face gently. The girl let out a choked sob at that, but seemed to be listening. Her breathing got less panicky, her body stopped shaking, and she had almost stopped crying.

After a few minutes, she seemed to have calmed herself completely, as she wiped away her tears and smudged mascara with the edges of her red-and-white dress. 

Despite herself, Darling couldn’t help but admire the lady’s remarkable features.

The girl was extraordinarily beautiful up close. Her skin was white as porcelain, eyes a mesmerising jade, wispy blonde hair curling prettily around her face, and lips as red as blood. 

Darling flushed at the sight, hands falling to rest at the girl’s shoulders. The girl only smiled softly, seemingly used to this reaction. “Will you say something, or keep staring at me?”

The knight turned an even darker shade of red at that, as she crossed her armour-clad arms around one another. “Why were you crying?” she finally forced out, mouth feeling oddly dry in the girl’s presence.

The lady’s eyes darkened again, as she looked down at the ground. “There was a man I met, a prince,” she began wistfully, twirling a strand of grass around her finger. “And I thought we would be forever, a true fairytale ending. But I was put under a sleeping curse quite recently, and when he tried giving me true love’s kiss, it did not awaken me. Now-now I’m not very sure what to do. I had always envisioned our life together, and it seems I’m quite at a loss right now.” 

Darling frowned at that, wondering who had been the idiot that threw away this stunning creature. “I assure you, madam, whatever happened must not have been any fault of your own. This prince of yours sounds quite foolish indeed.” 

She was pleased to see a smile grace its way on a corner of the woman’s lips. “I thank you,” she said gently, placing her hand over Darling’s breastplate. “My name is Apple. What might be yours?” 

“It is not of importance,” Darling deflected, finding herself unable to lie to the girl. “Your name is as beautiful as you.”

The fair maiden smiled prettily, cheeks flushed with red and body arched provocatively. Darling flushed and looked away, determined to reserve at least a semblance of decency in their interactions. It would simply not do for her to take advantage of the girl this way. She was doubly sure that once she was revealed to be who she was, the beautiful girl would run screaming the other way.

“Take off that awful armour, won’t you?” Apple smiled playfully, eyes sparkling with amusement as she gently removed the visor from Darling’s face. “No, wait-” she pleaded, but it was too late. Apple’s eyes widened in shock, the piece of armour in her hands falling to the ground in her carelessness. 

A moment later, however, she seemed to regain her bearings. Much to Darling’s shock, the girl only stepped up closer to her, rather than run away like she had been expecting.

“Well, you are a pretty one, aren’t you?” the girl whispered reverently, thumb tracing the jawline of her face. Darling flushed, looking down to gather herself. People rarely gave her such compliments, most praising her for her valiance and skill. It was refreshing, to hear someone appreciate her looks for the way they were. 

“You do not mind?” Darling ventured forth, bracing herself for rejection. The girl (Apple, had she said? - and  _ oh god _ \- she couldn’t think clearly) only smiled softly and pressed up against her body. 

Darling gulped as she felt Apple’s breath caress the outer shell of her ear. She couldn’t help but feel as if she were the one being hunted instead.

“Why should I?” Apple whispered to her, fingers tracing light circles against Darling’s palms. “Man or woman, you still make a fine knight. Now, shall we go together?”

Darling closed her eyes, and swallowed against the lump in her throat. She knew she would only come to regret it if she took the girl’s offer, and yet…

She was exactly what she despised in men, weak against a pretty girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
